


prey

by lumenslorebox



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: (I think since someone told me a part is technically bloodplay), Animal Harm, Bloodplay, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Sexual Content, Yandere, Yandere AU, Yandere Horror, dubcon, dubious sexual consent, obsessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumenslorebox/pseuds/lumenslorebox
Summary: when a hunter takes extreme interest in you, they do everything to catch their prey.(yandere tyra writing exercise, written a year or so ago. features dubious sexual consent and graphic descriptions of blood and animal harm.)





	prey

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER BEFORE YOU READ: **_This fic contains instances of dubious sexual consent and animal harm._** I don't condone any actions indicated in this fic. This fic was written as an exercise, and I do not practice or promote any actions in this fic, and was mostly written as a writing exercise. 
> 
> I wrote this when I was miserable over my undergrad thesis a year or so ago, and to be honest I've always thought about editing this to be tamer after reading the initial comments I got for this. But even I found myself feeling uncomfortable with editing the fic, after returning to it with a better mood, so I suppose any gore/yandere fan may like this as much as I did when I was in the mood for it. 
> 
> I mainly write worldbuilding and shippy fluff, so this is a new avenue for me, one I can mostly explore when I'm feeling terrible but in the mood to write. 
> 
> TL;DR: Please do not judge my morals as a person upon reading this, as this is mostly a test of what I can write effectively, and also written while I was upset, and was meant as an emotional outlet.

She had always wanted to take you in.

You were so new, and so young, and all Tyra wanted the second she got a taste of who you are was to take you in for herself. She’s already pushed her limits with your privacy and has stolen more clothes and broken in your room way too many times that she can barely count the times she has curled up beside you to feel your breathing. It was way forward, she knows it. Even her efforts to connect to you had been extensive, as you are showered in gifts and compliments and favors, hoping for one smidge of a reaction.

However, Tyra hated how little you react to her kindness. She was rather understanding at first, she assumed it _was _rather strange for someone you just met to be showering you with kindness and gifts almost the instant you met each other, not realizing how sudden all of this is to you. She’s tried almost everything to get you to notice, and all you reacted with is with apprehension.

You have never been fearful of her; you knew and understood at the time that you were equals, but you felt that she was being too forward, and you did not want to ruin anything between you two at the moment. It was awkward to explain, and you kept your distance, and she has been nothing but truly upset. The other champions has noticed on how bloodthirsty Tyra has been in past matches, charging in and loading more bullets than necessary. _It was very unlike her_, they say. _What is wrong with her?_

Tyra has attempted to close the distance and get to you. She’s snuck in once more as you slept, being more careful this time, and had wanted to touch, to claim.

It just made her feel hungrier to get you.

Days had passed where she has not seen you, and she has deemed it time to claim. And one day, she comes to you, apologizing, and offering for you to come with her in a hunt so she can make do. It was a very inconspicuous request that you said yes almost immediately, not tasting the bitter hunger boiling down her throat. Feeling rather fearful of the huntress after the events that had transpired, you make sure to dress nicely and be well-prepared for the hunt, even though you are well aware that Tyra is the more skilled one between you two.

You meet her in her lodge on the outskirts of the city, and she greets you rather firmly. She’s dressed in dark leather and white fur and armed with a rifle way slender and longer than her usual. You pay it no mind, assuming that she dressed for the snowy weather. You were dressed in white fleece and button-downs as well, and she took her time fixing the buttons in your shirt before you headed out.

She tells you the details of the hunt rather quickly – she has tracked down a white wolf she had wanted to hunt, as they were rare and they sell at steep prices. It took a while before you heard or seen any sign of the wolf, and she drags you down to a bush as silently as she can the second you even see a hair off of the creature. Silence drags on for a long time, with nothing but Tyra’s soft, ragged breathing. She leans against a tree behind you two, hiding you and her effectively in leaves and piles of snow, slowly taking out her rifle to take aim.

“There he is.” She grabs your face to look at the wolf. It was white and way bigger than the wolves you two have hunted together in the past, and Tyra doesn’t take her eye off of the creature as she adjusts her hold on the gun, waiting. “Doesn’t he look beautiful? Doesn’t he?” She murmurs praises to the wolf just as her finger inches closer and closer to the trigger, eyes trained on the scope.

But she doesn’t say much else. You wait with her, watching the wolf at moments, but you find yourself watching Tyra more as she waits with ungodly patience. It was almost a solid thirty minutes before she says anything.

“Do you have a lover?”

Her voice was soft, but her tone sends shivers down your spine as she finally inhales and takes a shot, the bullet hitting its mark against the wolf’s eye. The shot rings against your ears as she pulled, and for a few moments it was nothing but your own breathing and the ringing as she looks at you.

You exhale. She takes note, and puts her rifle back. One bullet. She can aim that at you and she can easily kill you. You watch her pat down the rifle like a child before grabbing something else off her pack. You inhale slowly. You realize you have not answered her question. Tyra holds the rifle close. Her finger is still on the trigger. She waits. She doesn’t move.

“N-no.” You were honest. No one’s been interesting. Tyra seems to be the only close person you’ve had interactions with in a while. The main reason you stepped back was that you did not want to ruin things between you two, and you are now happy to have been given a chance to bond again. You look at Tyra, hoping to gauge what she’s thinking, but her eyes were now trained on the kill.

Low growls can be heard from the deeper edge of the forest clearing, but Tyra pays it no mind as she stands up to inspect her kill. “Good,” she says. You’re not sure if she meant the kill or your answer, but you don’t ask as you watch her crouch over the dead wolf, as she takes out the object she has grabbed.

A hatchet. She looks at you expectantly.

“How about others? Have you taken interest in the others?”

She cleaves the first cut on the wolf’s head. You swallow, your saliva suddenly feeling almost as thick as molasses. The growling on the edge of the forest continues, but she has either not heard it or she does not care.

“No one interests me,” you say. You are not certain if you are lying, as it was the first thing to come to mind. Is there really no one else in your mind right now?

“Really.” It hits you that she is more silent than usual. Another cut to the neck. Another. Another. The noise it makes is enough for you to gag, but stealing glances from it you decide that the sight is not for you. You attempt to look away. Tyra immediately forces you to sit down.

“**Look.** I want you to see what I’m doing.” Her raised voice, almost a scream, forces you to look. It looks _ghastly, _and you feel your stomach churning at the sight of dead wolf, white fur stained with its own blood. “Look! Look at it! What do you think I’m _doing_?! Do you think I’m happy that I didn’t see you for _days? _What do you expect me to do?!”

The growling grows louder, and the urgency of Tyra’s question makes less and less sense as the sources of the noise reveals themselves – two more white wolves, slightly smaller than their kill. One of them seems not to attempt to attack as it merely made whimpering noises on the sight of the kill as it attempts to come closer.

The hatchet was buried in its neck before you were able to say anything.

The next few minutes were a blur of sounds and visions. The nausea of the dead wolf being shoved on your direction. The sound of booted footsteps against snow. Tyra’s voice, beckoning you to keep it steady, and make a break for it. The sensation of running. The distinct noise of a wolf. You hear a gunshot, but you are not too sure if it is. The ringing in your ears fading as you make your way back into the lodge, breath hot against your scarf and tracks of blood staining the floor. The comfort of knowing it’s not yours. 

Tyra doesn’t run. She never did before. You rest on the couch, breath and heart pounding against your chest. Something tells you there’s more, but you attempt to calm yourself down–

She returns, door suddenly slamming open, and she drops a bloody mess of white fur and blood on the floor, before immediately climbing on the couch and straddling you; being too tired from running, you were not able to react, and you gasp as she pushes you against the seat. Her breath is almost just as warm, and she almost doesn’t relax as she was almost inches closer to taking a bite out of you like a cat would destroy a mouse.

“Do you know how you’ve been making me feel recently?” She asks, continuing her questions, and you can feel her not calming down any soon, the beating of her heart almost the only sound you can hear. Adrenaline is quick to rush back in as this woman suddenly looked like a creature way more powerful than the wolves they just killed. “Do you think I’m happy? Do you think I like this?”

More confused and fearful than anything, you mumble out quickly. “…yes?”

Fear runs through your veins as she edges closer, blood on her face. She’s red from the cold, panting ever so slightly, eyes lidded as she inspects you closer. It wasn’t until she closes the distance forcefully does she answer, and you can feel her hands smearing blood all over your face, and you can smell bloody flesh from her skin.

_“Wrong.”_ Another forceful kiss as she parts for seconds. “_Wrong._ You’re wrong.” She pushes her weight against you as she deepens the kiss, not caring at the slightest if you wanted it or not, and as she presses her body against yours, you can feel her heart pounding in adrenaline as her hands quickly got to work. You struggle for a bit as she further shoves you against the couch, both your hands soon restrained in hers, but she reminds you quickly that it is inevitable as she descends down to bite against your neck.

“I hated knowing you.” Tyra undoes a button on your shirt, then another, then another. The way she holds you feels painful, her nails digging against your skin as she has ignored restraining you in favour of holding you close and drinking you in. “You brought me nothing but pain. I just wanted to be with you, I just wanted you with me…”

You can barely choke out a response as fingers grab a fistful of hair and tug your head back without warning, and you make a high-pitched noise as her fingers dig against your scalp, her distance a threat, the dark bite mark facing the huntress as if she’s admiring her kill.

“Remember what I can do.” Hands dip down to your belly and under the waistband of your pants, biting and licking further down her path to your sex. Pants are ripped out of the way almost immediately, and she ties you down before she proceeds, your panicked questions ignored as she silences you with a kiss, hands rough against you but gentle on giving you pleasure, enjoying and drinking almost every sound from your mouth as she thrusts in her fingers.

“Stay.” A command more than a plea, rough breaths and ragged sighs of adrenaline pounding against both your chests, as Tyra’s focus blurs, the rush of it all making her quicker and not letting you adapt to the pace, your teeth biting down on your lip so hard you almost drew blood. “You _will _stay. You’ve done enough pain to me.”

“Tyra, I don’t know—“ Any questions you might have had is lost to the sudden intensity of her fingers pushing in you, feeling Tyra’s breaths and heartbeats intensify as you curl closer on your forced release. Your moans were muffled by another kiss, but she does not stop going and pushing in you, the overstimulation almost driving you mad, moans almost turning into whimpers.

Tyra still kept going despite your ragged breaths and attempts and she holds you close for a bite on your neck as you cum for the second time, your spasming feeling like heaven to her. She feels like she does not intend to stop. Words are becoming harder to form.

_“You know what will happen if you dare do anything.”_

Out of the corner of your eye, you see the pile of bloodied wolf parts in the mat. It was topped by the dismembered white wolf head; it’s beady, dead eyes staring at you from the dead.

You stop struggling. You take a few moments to form words. “Just do what you want.”

* * *

You wake up in her lodge the next day, now tied on the bed. The smell of flesh and blood has been replaced by the scent of buttered steak.

Tyra smiles, wakes you up, and presses a kiss on your cheek before she unties you. The breakfast is rice and steak and eggs, she says, and she laughs as she recounts the story on how she gathered supplies for the breakfast. _I worked very hard for it, I hope you like it! _Tyra says. She sounded so proud of the meal that you can almost ignore the soreness of your entire body and the fear running through your veins as the reality of the situation sinks in.

All you can remember was the sight of the hatchet buried against the wolf’s neck. _That can be me. That can be me. That can be me._ She smiles as she beckons you to sit on the cushioned chair. _That can be me. That can be me._

She gives you a present while you’re in the middle of forcing down your breakfast – a white wolf’s pelt, sewn to be a cape for the winter. You smile and thank her, praising her for the good handiwork as you wrap yourself in it further.

You realize that you hate it with every inch of your being.


End file.
